A controller that manages communication modules that perform transmission and reception of data in one apparatus controls such port configurations as change and so forth of transmission parameters and operation channels.
Meanwhile, in the case where transmission and reception of a data signal are to be performed between a plurality of apparatuses, a method is available in which a different management apparatus transmits control signals for such control as described above in parallel to each other to communication modules in the individual apparatuses. Further, a different method is available in which transmission and reception of a control signal are performed between apparatuses using a communication line different from a communication line that is used for transmission and reception of a data signal.
However, since the methods described above increase the number of communication lines between apparatuses, this leads to increase in the mounting area and the cost. Thus, a method is available in which a control signal is transmitted at a timing different from that of a data signal using a communication line that is used for transmission and reception of a data signal.
Examples of the related art include Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 05-284129.
However, the method in which a control signal is transmitted at a timing different from that of a data signal using a communication line that is used for transmission and reception of a data signal has a problem that a delay in transmission and reception of a data signal is caused by a transmission period of a control signal.
Taking the foregoing into consideration, it is an object of the present technology to provide a control signal transmission and reception system and a control signal transmission and reception method by which a control signal may be transmitted and received without causing a delay in transmission and reception of a data signal.